


Friction Burns

by Crazyhotsoup



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur Whump, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt, Hurt Arthur Morgan, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Canon, Whump, Whump Fic, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyhotsoup/pseuds/Crazyhotsoup
Summary: Arthur should never have entered that bar. He should have never had all those drinks. He should never have let those idiots get to his head.
Relationships: Javier Escuella & Arthur Morgan, Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Friction Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a vent piece, being feeling a, well I don't know how I'm feeling, but it's not the best.

Arthur should never have entered that bar. He should have never had all those drinks. He should never have let those idiots get to his head. 

But as Arthur Morgan stands on a stool, noose round his neck, all he can think about is Javier Escuella. All he can think about is the way his long hair looks tied up. The sound of his voice when he sings, his pretty eyes. 

The hill overlooks the town and he can spot the jail he was locked up in before they decided to hang him. As the jailer reads out the list of illegal acts he's committed, he raises his head to the sky. It's a dusty blue that he thinks Javier would love. The younger man had confided in him that he loved blue. Arthur doesn't even feel the rope anymore, he's too focused on the color of the sky. 

It's a beautiful day to die. He just wishes he won't ruin it for Javier. 

"...for those acts, Arthur Morgan has been sentenced to hang by the neck until dead." Arthur's attention is drawn back to the moment when the stool below him is kicked out. He tries to raise his hands to grab at the noose, but they're bound behind his back. Panic rushes through him as he struggles. He can't breathe. His lungs burn and the air he needs to draw in won't come. A cheer rises in the crowd and Arthur's eyes dart wildly. 

Then he catches sight of a gun. A gunshot explodes through the air and Arthur hits the ground. He coughs and draws in heaving breaths. Two more gunshots go off and he's being pulled to his feet. Dutch. Dutch had come to save him. 

"Sorry son didn't mean to wait that long." Dutch helps him onto the Count and they thunder away from the hill. The noose is still having loosely around his neck when they ride into camp. 

Hosea catches him as he tries to slip from the Count. The older man pulls out a knife and saws through the bonds. 

"Thanks, Hosea." Arthur's voice comes out a hoarse imitation of his own. He rips the noose from his neck and rubs at his hands as he stumbles toward his tent. 

Arthur avoids reflective surfaces, avoids his shaving mirror, doesn't look the water barrel when he gets a mug of water. He waves away the offers to wrap his neck in bandages. He ignores the comment from Javier when they're slipping into bed that night. 

The tears come when he wakes that night from a nightmare. In the dream, he was back in the noose, but that time Dutch hadn't come to save him, he had hanged and no one had come for him. Arthur's hands wrap around his throat, touching the raw skin. He looks at Javier's sleeping form as he shifts on the cot. He draws in shaky breaths and pulls on his boots. He needs air. 

Arthur ignores Bill's jab when he stumbles out of camp. He just keeps walking until he's sitting in the forest, staring down a decline at a stream. He buries his head in his hands and sobs. The tears come hot and fast, pouring down his face. He cries until no more tears will come and then he screams. He screams and yells, ignoring the burning in his throat. 

A twig snaps and Arthur turns. Javier is standing behind him. He raises his head at the younger man and wraps his arms around his midsection. Javier sinks to his knees and pulls him into a crushing embrace. The hug is grounding and Arthur finally gets control of his erratic breathing. He can feel Javier shaking in his grasp. 

"God Arthur, when Dutch said you were going to hang, I couldn't breathe, and then he would let me go and," Javier's words are cut off as he presses his face into Arthur's neck. The younger man pulls back suddenly. "Mierda, Arthur, you're neck, I forgot." Arthur swallows and pulls Javier into his lap. 

"I haven't looked yet, is it bad?" Javier's smile is pinched. 

"Doubt it'll be worse than mine." Arthur nods and then frowns. 

"I, when I was standing there all I could think about was how you'd love the color of the sky." Javier laughs at that, pressing his forehead against Arthur's. They sit there like that for a long while until Arthur speaks. 

"How'd you know where to look for me?" Javier huffs and shifts in his lap. 

"Bill told me, then I just followed the sound of your crying." Arthur feels heat rise in his cheeks and frowns. 

"You know Arthur, I, I still have nightmares about that day." Arthur knows what day Javier is talking about. The day his throat was cut, and he nearly bled out. "The nightmares, they don't go away, but they get better." Arthur barks out a laugh. 

"Thanks that reassures me." When Javier opens his mouth to retort Arthur presses his against it. Javier melts into the kiss and Arthur pulls him closer. When they part Javier pants slightly. 

Arthur presses his forehead against Javiers and lets the tears come, they both do.


End file.
